Au nom de qui ?
by Myrrdyn
Summary: Troisième partie de l'Arc Au nom de (vous trouverez les deux premiers dans mon profil). Lorsque rien n'est comme il semble. Lorsque même sa vie est incomprise. Que reste-t-il ? Que se passe-t-il ? Y a-t-il même une porte de sortie ?


**Suite de Au nom du fils et Au nom du père**

**Enjoy**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

C'est avec un effort considérable les poings serrés le long du corps mais la tête haute qu'il s'efforça de rester de marbre face au spectacle – si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi – qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Quel que soit le degré d'antipathie voir de haine que l'on portait à quelqu'un nul ne méritait de subir un tel sort, c'était inhumain, c'était … Voldemort.

En parlant de lui il pouvait sentir le regard reptilien se poser, s'appesantir sur sa personne et même après avoir passé plus d'une décennie à le servir il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une sueur froide lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Son tour était arrivé.

Il allait devoir faire preuve d'imagination et de réussite. Passer le test qu'on lui lançait. Il savait que son attitude, ses gestes seraient observés, analysés et disséqués par ce Maitre sadique, ce Maitre qui s'était mis à douter de sa fidélité. A juste titre.

Par Merlin que tout cela le fatiguait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu dix existences en une seule et le pire, c'est que celle-ci n'était même pas achevée. Et franchement des jours comme aujourd'hui il espérait presque que ce fut le cas. Qu'il puisse enfin se reposer.

Comme si cela lui serait jamais autorisé.

C'est donc en faisant claquer sèchement sa cape autour de lui – marque de fabrique snapienne oblige - et en abordant un visage stoïque, imperturbable – autres traits sensés le définir – qu'il s'avança sans plus attendre vers le corps tressautant au sol, les muscles et terminaisons nerveuses encore en fusion sous l'effet du dernier crucio lancé par Goyle père.

Autour de l'homme, car c'était d'un homme dont il s'agissait même si d'aucun aurait pu en douter, se tenaient trois de ses « camarades » qui s'écartèrent devant lui, certains impatients, d'autre un rictus cruel aux lèvres, tous anticipant ce qui à n'en pas douter serait un spectacle divertissant. Malheureusement pour lui il avait parfois dû agir sans modération ni retenu dans le passé pour garder sa couverture intacte et dans certains domaines, n'en déplaise à Voldemort qui venait à en douter et pour sa victime en devenir à présent roulée en boule à ses pieds, sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Encore un lot de crimes et d'abominations qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre froidement et que jamais il ne pourrait racheter, des cris déchirants la nuit qui s'en iraient rejoindre les centaines d'autre et grifferaient la toile revêche et trouée de ses rêves sans un instant de répis.

Il regarda les longs cheveux sales et emmêlés sales encadrer la tête et le front de l'individu tels des milliers de petits serpents inanimés prêts à être jeté dans une de ses concoctions.

Un mouvement, un bruissement de vêtements suivis d'un souffle entrecoupé lui fit baisser un peu plus les yeux, vers le visage livide et émacié, et son cœur marqua un arrêt avant de repartir, étrangement ébranlé. C'est sans broncher pourtant qu'il soutint le regard brumeux mais empli d'une haine et d'une fureur directement dirigé contre lui. Non contre Goyle, Malfoy, Bellatrix ou Voldemort.

Non toute cette rage qui assombrissait ces yeux gris de pluie était pour lui Severus Snape.

Et chaque halètement, chaque râle sonnait à ses oreilles comme une longue litanie de « traitre » « traitre » « traitre ».

Comment Voldemort avait pu ramener Sirius Black – car bien sûr il avait fallu que ce soit ce cabot de Black parmi tous comme si sa vie n'était pas déjà assez misérable - comment il l'avait ramené donc de derrière le voile il n'en savait rien. Que voulait-il de l'ancien Gryffondor il ne le savait pas non plus. En fait en dehors d'avoir été tiré de son lit au milieu de la nuit pour tomber sur une scène de torture sans interrogatoire ni question digne de l'inquisition moyenâgeuse moldue il ne savait rien du tout.

Piètre espion qu'il était en cet instant. A moins que ce fusse toujours le cas et qu'il n'en prenait conscience que maintenant ?

Ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux de Black, étrangement lucides et acérés maintenant.

En dépit de son état et malgré les circonstances l'ancien Gryffondor n'avait pas perdu une once de combativité, le défiant ouvertement d'agir.

Continuant à se battre.

Quand lui … lui

Par Merlin qu'il était fatigué.

D'une guerre qu'il n'avait que trop vécue, dans un camp ou un autre.

Las de voir tomber des innocents et des pseudo-combattants à qui il avait enseignés voilà tout juste une ou deux années.

Las de ne jamais tourner le dos à personne de crainte de recevoir un impardonnable ou son équivalent lumineux, de faire face aux regards suspicieux et chargés de haine, de devoir jour après jour faire ''bonne figure'' et se convaincre que c'est pour le mieux.

Alors que ça allait de mal en pis.

Seul Albus et quelques membres du Phoenix y croyaient encore ou du moins en donnaient l'image. Même Potter et sa santé mentale se dégradait, non pas que personne d'autre que lui n'eusse relevé cet état de fait. Maudits prêcheurs de bonne conscience qui ne voient pas ce qui se passe sous leur nez.

Et lui qui en avait conscience que pouvait-il faire ? Il pouvait déjà tout juste se sauver lui-même … et encore c'était plus de survie dont il s'agissait. Jour après jour. Heure après heure.

Et maintenant … Black.

Black et sa stupide bravoure.

Black et ses yeux emplis de haine.

Black … Le cauchemar vivant de son enfance, allongé, frissonnant, sans force, là à ses pieds, à sa merci.

Black …

…

Et il en aurait ri s'il n'avait eu autant envie de hurler, d'étrangler de ses mains ce destin qui jamais ne le lâchait, claquer sa robe, se retourner et fuir là où personne ne le trouverait jamais, ni Voldemort, ni Dumbledore et encore moins ce regard gris.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire n'est-ce pas ? Partir.

Il avait des obligations.

Comme Potter.

On attendait de lui qu'il combatte entre deux fronts, sans se poser de questions.

Comme Potter.

Il lui faudrait se sacrifier.

Comme Potter le ferait à son tour lorsque viendrait le moment. Enfin si la coquille dans laquelle il s'était enfermé contenait encore quelque chose du gamin.

.

« Severus ! » retentit enfin la voix du Lord dans son dos, cruelle, impérieuse. Impatiente.

Il y était.

Face au choix qu'il devait faire.

Un,

deux,

trois

Un soupir silencieux

.

Quatre

Ses yeux qui se ferment une microseconde

.

Cinq

Il était prêt

.

Cinq et demi

Il leva sa baguette, fit quelque arabesques dans l'air et l'abaissa vers sa cible.

.

Bientôt retentirent dans tout le manoir des hurlements de douleur, d'agonie.

.

Dix

Il traiterait avec sa conscience plus tard.

.

Quinze

Et les cris entremêlés de sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité.

.

Trente-cinq

Il noierait ses remords dans des litres d'alcools et ses cauchemars dans des potions anti-songes.

.

Cinquante

Plus tard.

.

Cinquante deux

Plus tard

.

Cinquante trois

Maintenant … maintenant il devait refluer la bile qu'il sentait remonter dans sa gorge tandis que sous son regard acéré Black se contorsionnait et convulsait, les mains sur sa tête, les doigts décharnés agrippant ses cheveux, les arrachant, des larmes de sang ruisselant sur ses joues.

.

Cinquante cinq

Maintenant il devait maitriser cette main qui s'était mise à trembler légèrement rendant son emprise autour de sa baguette plus fragile.

.

Soixante dix

Encore cent-vingt secondes de ce traitement inhumain et Black finirait par devenir fou.

.

Cent vingt-secondes.

Il devait tenir.

Et Voldemort rester muet, ne pas intervenir.

.

Cent-vingt secondes et Black serait sauvé.

C'était là la seule issue miséricordieuse qu'il avait trouvé.

.

Et il leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette pour jeter un nouveau sort.

* * *

><p>A plusieurs centaines de kilomètre un garçon aux cheveux emmêlés et aux joues ruisselantes de larmes se réveilla en hurlant, la main posé sur sa cicatrice qui s'était mise à saigner.<p>

Non ! Non ! Non.

Mais le déni faisait pâle figure face à la vision que lui avait envoyée Voldemort. Tout ce rouge. Ces gémissements et hurlements.

Son parrain.

Et son professeur de potion honni penché au-dessus de lui.

Il se leva précipitamment et se rua dans la salle de bain où il rendit le diner qu'il avait difficilement avalé.

Les sanglots secouèrent son corps tandis qu'il s'assit difficilement contre le mur, le visage dans ses mains, les jambes repliés sous lui. Très vite ses mains migrèrent vers ses oreilles qu'il recouvrit, tentative désespérée et inutile pour faire écran aux cris de douleur de Sirius qui le hantaient jusqu'ici.

.

Et tandis que son corps basculait d'avant en arrière, tandis qu'un fin filet de sang s'écoulait de la lèvre qu'il s'était mordue, sa voix chevrotante mais pleine de promesse s'éleva dans la pièce :

Demain.

Demain … après les cours

Quand plus personne ne trainerait dans les couloirs ou autour de lui

Quand même les fantômes auraient regagné leur nid

Et même s'il devait finir ses jours à Azkaban ou y perde la vie

Il en faisait le serment

Demain le Traitre allait mourir.

Pas Voldemort ni Malfoy ou un autre être maléfique

Mais Snape … la personne que désormais il haïssait au-delà du possible.

.

.

.


End file.
